The Untold Story
by EvilHastings
Summary: Everyone was fooled but not me. Iam the savior they asked for. At a high price I pay for my existence. But you see I'm not the one you think Iam. You may call me Harry Potter. But know that is not my real name. Just my disguise to end my revenge. This is my story. Alternate Universe.
1. The truth

Chapter 1 The truth

Not many know that Lily Potter had not one boy but two. Identical twins. Everything the exact same from head to toe. They were inseparable. Had it not been by their personality they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. As so when the Dark Lord attacked and murder the parents. Only one was declared the savior while the other was kidnapped. One of them had escape the crib. Giving the opportunity of his godfather to grab him. The boy had tears on his eyes.

"Mama? Papa? Boom! Mama! Hawie" He cried out for his lost ones. Just as his godfather cried with him. The boy tried to call his twin again to no vail. He was gone. Out of their reach.

Sirius Black was a convicted murder. With his titles and money he was able to hide with his godson until the right time to come out. And as the years passed he train his heir in private. Kept in touch of his twins progress. Hiding in the shadows. Harry had build a reputation by now. Called a cheater and a liar.

"Sirius we need to help him."

"Not without risking everything we've work on. Not yet trust me."

"You've met him. Tell me more of him Uncle I beg of you."

The grown man laughs. "He's just like you. More moody mind you. Don't worry Alex he will know about you. We can't let the headmaster know of your existence. Not yet."

But that chance never came. No one knew but me that my brother died the same night my godfather died. In the prophecy room. Spells were thrown all over the place. My brother didn't know how to defend himself. He struggled but in the end he was thrown into the veil. The veil...Were the most horrid people were punished. Sirius tried to catch him. As a result he got caught in the pull. Taking the rest of my family in it. No one notice but me the fatality. They only saw Sirius being sucked in. I screamed so loud. Canceling my invisibility spell. I was in shock. Don't remember much afterwards. Just the arms of a girl hugging me. Curly soft brown hair. The smell of books and strawberries.

"I'm here." She says. I hug her with all my force. Hear her take a deep breath. Bury my face in her neck. After a few minutes I look over her shoulder and I see a red head boy look at us in jealousy. What's his problem?

And just as that an old man pulls me to my feet.

"Harry my boy I'm sorry for your lost." Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. Now you show your face. Your a dead man. Mark my words old fool. You might as well been the one who murder my family. I will show no mercy.

I'm not my brother. I will make you think otherwise. Most likely die but before I do I'm gonna take as many of you with me. You won't know what hit you. My name is Alexander James Potter the lost son of James and Lily Potter. As such in my brother's name I'll take my revenge in full stride.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Strange that no one looks besides my looks. No one notice I'm an impostor. Either I'm way too good of an actor or this is a farce. The weasels for example are too touchy. Too needy. Perfect choice to use as pawns. Now the granger girl is a mystery to me. She's going to be gorgeous when she develops there's no doubt in my mind. So why does the youngest ginger think he has a chance? If she proves to be trustworthy she'll be mine.

"Harry?" How my brothers name give me hope every time I hear it. To keep strong to fight for them. For our family.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting differently not yourself..." Ah so not everyone was fooled. Good it will make things more interesting.

"How do you want me to act Hermione? I just lost the remains of my family."

"That's just it! In the auditorium you cried, yell, even threaten the minister of magic! But now it's as if you were replace by someone else." Smart girl. If you only knew...

I hug her. Letting my tears run free. My pain is so raw. So fresh it hurts like a thousand curses hit my heart simultaneously.

"I can't be weak. Not anymore. I've change but it's for the better. Trust me."

"I do Harry. I trust you with my life."

"Good. Help me get through this. It won't be easy to mend. But help me."

"As long as you'll have me." She smiles.

I giggle breaking the tension. Wait? Did I just giggle?

I cough,"Mmm that didn't happen agree?"

"Disagree. Imagine how more girls will flock you knowing that you giggle?!" She laughs.

"You wouldn't!" I glare at her.

Smirking she replies, "Try me."

I think I just fell in love. Brain and body put together in a women. Not good. Boy am in in danger of being whipped. Not that I would mind. Sirius always said it was a great quality to have in his bed.

Putting an arm over her shoulder I draw her closer. "But Hermione if you do it will be impossible to keep our relationship a secret." She blushes unable to withstand my proximity. Sirius once told me that my mother had always been able to enchant boys with just a look. Those green eyes I had inherit had a magic of its own he will say.

She smacks my chest. "Stop it. Or else..."

"My my Hermione didn't know you were kinky. No wonder there's a saying about the quiet girls always being the best in bed." I wink at her. Laughing uncontrollably I run out of her reach. Yes I definitely like her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors note. They will be bashing so read to your own expense. I take my reviews into consideration. So write away. Also I'm looking for a beta. If interested message me.


	2. The wise man

Chapter 2 The wise man

I had been called to the castle to a meeting with the old man. The castle was beautiful. Had things been different I would be a care free teenager. My family would all be alive. I lay the map looking for Dumbles office. The map was the new version ever since Sirius pretended to be a hungry escapee dog. He learn new entries. He gave it to me as a gift. To be able to spot my brothers name. To see shall he ever need me. And when he did I couldn't do a thing. I was rooted. I still dream of their cries. How far I was to help them. Why am I still alive? What makes me more worthy to still be breathing?

"Harry come in." Once I enter I notice the magnificent bird. I tilt my head and so does he. I smile since the bird probably figure out that I'm not him. Not the innocent boy you once rescue. I'm not that boy at all. I'm the other boy who will punish your master.

"Ah yes he has been asking for you Harry." Not even glancing in his direction. Putting all my attention to the Phoenix.

Liar. "I've miss him." I probably guessing my brother really must have like the bird.

"I have brought you here to discuss of the prophecy. Mind other things. Perhaps take a trip if it alright." His words said it in a question yet his tone said the opposite.

Without tearing my eyes of the bird asking him silently to not give me away.  
"It was broken surely you must have known that." I knew what the fool was trying to pull. Sirius had let me known since I was able to master my first spell. But Harry didn't so I must play like it.

"Yes my boy but I was there when the prophecy was first spoken." His eyes roam through my every move.

I freeze not knowing how to react. I remember once Sirius had mention Harry had inherit the anger of our mother. Happy one moment and angry the next.

"You knew all along?! And you couldn't have said anything of the matter? Sirius could have been alive!" My anger is not fake. Just the real reason behind it. So when the instrument ravel around me I'm not shock. I yell nonsense pulling effect that I'm still hurting which Iam. Destroying also everything in my sight. How I wish I could kill you right where you stand. But not now there's is a time and place for your death. I see your smile. Exactly what you foresaw. My magic raveling around me makes you proud.

I stop and crash down crying for those I lost. I will not be beaten so easily.

"Harry it's alright. You will see in time that things won't be forgotten but it will be more tolerably to withstand the pain."

I clean my tears. "Forgive me professor I couldn't control my anger."

"There's nothing to forgive. Would you like to hear the prophecy?"

Not trusting my words I just nod in his direction.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"Is that all professor? I must go back before Hermione worries."

He sighs ,"Of course my boy go to her." For some odd reason he look disappointed. Must have wanted more time with me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As I walk away from the castle I take one last peek of the lake. I heard my brother had defeated 100 dementors. I grab the portkey and take off to a disgusting place.

Once my feet hit the floor I feel myself being crushed.

"Hermione I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry. I was just so worry." Sweet Hermione. I think I'm in love but I don't know what love is anymore.

"I heard the headmaster took you to see a teacher. They said he was well connected." Ah now I see his disappointment. The so call trip. He wanted my moral standing to hire him a new teacher. To bad I ran away before he used me as a poster boy.

"Where did you hear that?"

She blushes. "I was worried so I kind of sort of overheard the adults talking about it. Slughorn I believe that was his name."

"Weird name. Sure he could be trusted? What if he horns us out of Hogwarts? He could be a really dangerous fellow. Our brave house will be demolish seeing as it practically all in red! We will dishonor. We must stop this monstrosity at once." Hermione by now is laughing uncontrollably.

"You got rid of a toad surely a bull with horns is no small worry for the magnificent Granger."

A cough is heard. "Hey guys. Not interrupting anything am I?" Ah the youngest ginger is here.

Hermione pulls away from me. "Of course not Ron."

"Yea come on mate I'm dying for a chess match." Pushing him by the shoulders I pull him inside the so call house. I wink at Hermione as I use her legs for support when I sit down on the floor. She blushes.

Ron looks at us suspiciously but says nothing in return. Setting up the pieces I think over what to do this year. Conquer Hermione that's the easy one. Kill Dumbles and Voldie. That would be a hard one. And somehow get rid of the leeches that call themselves the Weasleys. I had a full year ahead of me. Don't worry brother you don't know me but I'll make you proud just the same as you Mom. For you Dad I won't be able to pull pranks. As such I just ask for your blessing on the days to come.

"Come on mate stop daydreaming and get ready to lose."

"In your dreams Weasley! I should let you know I've been practicing all summer." For my revenge that is.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

authors note: I skip the summer since I didn't have any ideas of what to write. As such I jumble two scenes in one. I will most likely stick with the storyline but overall it will not entirely be base on the original plot. So read to you own expense. Review. I gladly welcome new ideas.


	3. James

Chapter 3 James

"Hermione.." I whisper to my favorite bookworm. We were currently in history class. Everyone was asleep by now except my beautiful brunette. Taking notes madly.

She turns and shush me. She too cute sometimes.

"Mione..." I've noticed that whenever I call her that she blushes. And now was no different.

I smile because she's so stubborn. I pick on her long white sleeve. She wrinkles her nose. Clearly annoyed at my childless actions.

"What is it Harry?"

"You see that's my problem." She frowns. Confused all written in her face.

"What problem?"

"I've decided to be call by my middle name now. So please call me James. Pleasure to meet you." I hold out my hand while winking at her. She lets out a set of beautiful giggles.

"Pleasure to meet you James." She holds one hand in her mouth. Hiding her smile.

I kiss her hand. "Pleasure to meet you my lady." She blushes even more.

"So why James?" Looks at me strangely. Like she's trying to figure me out. She's done that a lot. Almost like a second nature.

"Sirius used to call me that. Always said I reminded him of my dad. If anything it's a way to honor my dad and keep Sirius alive." I give her a sad smile. It was true. Sirius always said I was like my father. And Harry was too much like my mother.

"James it is." She kisses my cheek.

"Thanks. So going to the party tonight?"

"Parties only happen in case of a victory." Smirking at me.

"Yea so going to the party?" I smile back at her.

"Perhaps. But shush we need to pay attention James. Class is almost over."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I've grown several inches over the summer. Now I stood proudly six feet tall. Giving me excellent view of my surroundings. I glance all over the place for my gorgeous dream girl. And where I had finally given up my search I notice her curls leaving the common room in a hurry. Sadly Hermione had also grown so keeping up was a challenge. Thankfully she had stop at a empty classroom near by.

"Mione..." Once she turns around I notice her tears. The next second I had her in my arms. I felt her tears running down my neck. Oh baby who did this to you?

"Sorry didn't mean to ruin your night." She whispers so silent that I almost did catch the words. My place would always be with you.

"What happen?"

"Ron happen." The weasel? As far as I knew he was making out with some fake blonde. So gross and disgusting.

"Ron?" I repeat making sure that's what she said. Hoping with all my strength she wasn't jealous of the red head. I'll kill him before he gets the chance to touch her.

Hermione looks down at her shoes. "I was looking for you. And when I didn't find you I asked Ron if he's seen you. He looked annoyed for interrupting his time with Lavender. And well..he said you were probably making out with some girl..."

I hold her chin. Making eye contact I slowly burst in her personal space. Giving her time to back out.

I whisper, "Silly Granger and I thought by now you would have catch up my hints." With that said I close in. Giving her my first kiss. Losing myself into her taste. I wanted more. And without noticing I just experience our first French kiss.

Breathing deeply I lay my forehead upon hers. "I can get addicted to this."

Mione buries her head in my neck in embarrassment. With my arms I hold her closer to me. It's as if she was made for me. We fit so perfectly together.

"Mione would you be mine?" I whisper so softly. Scared of being rejected.

She looks up giving me a beautiful smile. "Yes. As long as your mine Potter."

Uncertainly she gives me a chaste kiss. No love that won't do. I surprise her by kissing her full in the mouth. Exploring new territory. Tasting my Hermione. Pure and innocent. It was all mine. Only mine.

"Oh so sorry this room is occupied Ron." She doesn't look sorry at all. If anything she's looking at Hermione with jealousy. Psh as if I would ever go with her. I will probably gamble that her broom had been ridden more than once.

Ron stumbling in takes notice of our disheveled appearance. The daze look he's wearing slowly turns into anger. Curling my fingers in Hermione waist I mouth the words he's been dreading to hear. "She's mine." Now and forever.

Lavender drags him out before he gets the chance to respond. Laughter soon erupts. Shocking me since it came from Hermione.

"Never thought Ron would be whipped so soon."

"I wouldn't mind being whip by you. Hey maybe next time we can give it a go." I wink at her.

Laughing at her embarrassed reaction I give her a small kiss.

"So...where were we?"

Unexpectedly she gets in closer. Mixing our breaths. She whispers my name.

"James..." It's comes out so seductively.

"Yes?" We've only been together a few minutes and she already has me in the palm of her hand.

"Oh James your crazy if you think we are going to stay up late in a school night."

I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm not sure if your going to be my salvation or the death of me." I kiss her neck. To distract me of the beautiful vixen in front of me.

Breathing unevenly now. Hermione more than I. "The same goes for you. Now let's go before we get caught."

"Ok you win. So my place or yours?"

"Don't push it James. Just because we are dating doesn't mean I can't hex you into next week." Showing a fearful glare.

I let out a laugh. "Feisty! I love it!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

By now we had already made it back to the common room. The party was still in full blast. We stop at the crossed stairways. I stare at our intertwine hands. Smiling I bring them up to my eye level. Kissing each finger with tender affection.

"Dream of me?"

"That's all I've been doing this past few months."

"Good thought I was the only one."

Drawing her closer one last time tonight. Savoring her body near mine.

"It's not to late to change your mind You know. Your more than welcome to join me."

"Perhaps another time babe."

"Kiss me goodnight?"

Biting my lower lip so seductively. Merges her tongue inside my mouth. Sealing our lips completely.

"Goodnight James" I'm so glad she calls me James. At least now that's my name she speaks as well. Might be also my brothers but when she kisses me I know it's me she wants and desires.


	4. Insanity

Chapter 4 Insanity

By the time I grew older I wanted to tell the story of myself ever since I could remember. To let people know the Potters had another son. To let my brother know he was not alone in this messed up world. But now all I wanted was for Hermione to be by my side when the time comes. I've never felt fear of anything since I took my destiny in a stride. Now I fear of Hermione's reaction when she finds out the truth. The whole truth.

"Your cheating!"

"I'm so not Potter! Pray tell how am I cheating?" Playing a stare game is more fun than I thought.

"Hermione, my love your clearly cheating. You see your eyes are way to distracting. Oh and please don't let me get started on your lips. Way to kissable." She just smiles. Hermione had already gotten used to my constant flirting. But to prove my point I steal a quick kiss. Luckily making her close her eyes and declaring me the winner.

"And you said I was a cheater." Mione pouting was such an adorable sight.

A knock on my dorm was heard. Ronald Weasley emerges inside. Shockingly Ron took our relationship rather well. After a few punches he just said, "Better you than me mate. I don't think I could handle Hermione anyway." If my sources were correct I will say Ron getting laid with Lavender every once in a while took away his crush on my girlfriend.

"Good! At least your decent this time." Last time he interrupted my chest was bare and my hands were all roaming under Hermione's clothes. It gets more intense each time I'm with her. I can't get enough of her unique flavor. She's like my personal drug to keep myself sane.

"What's up Ron?"

"Dumbledore asked for your presence in his office. To go as soon as possible."

"Ok thanks."

Kissing Hermione on the forehead I reluctantly leave my bed.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere. I'm still not done with you." Smiling at my silliness. Nods to my unnecessary request.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Coming back from another useless meeting with the old fool I grumble under my breath. The old man believes we will find a way to defeat Voldemort by past memories. Wasting hours talking in circles at every turn. When I arrive in my dorm I find Hermione asleep in my bed. Once I get ready for sleep I slip in with just my boxers. Shivering when the cold air hits my uncovered skin. I curl myself closer to Hermione's body. Kiss her neck while thinking over my new dilemma. Horcruxes was a nasty piece of work. How Voldie managed to accomplish such feat leaves me in wonder. If only I had access to the Black library again it will give me anything I want. Instead of being the little lost puppy looking up to a "well connected" teacher. Slughorn what an ugly last name. And what an pain in the ass he is.

"Your back. How did it go?" I turn around and see Ron is still awake. I feel Hermione stir in my arms. Luck was finally on my side since she kept on sleeping.

"Same as last time. Just memories of Tom." He frowns thinking over my words.

"Dumbledore must know what he's doing no? He's crazy but crazy brilliant you know." Wow probably the stupidest thing you've said as of yet.

"Yea..." Whatever he said. He nods as if he just did something really smart.

"Ok well goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ron."

Minutes later I hear his snores loud and clear. Why I had to tell him? Simple enough I told everything of my meetings with Dumbledore since it started. The headmaster even agreed it was good to have to relay on my "best friends". I had to have allies anyway better early than never.

Things were heading the way I wanted. Too soon one master will be taken down by his rabid dog. You see in one of my adventures with Sirius we had discovered a stone. A special stone usually given to the next generation. It was consider a myth to the outsiders. It was called the resurrection stone. One out of three infamous items that once belonged to death himself. This stone called the dead upon us living. I was never tempted for I knew better than to bother my parents. And Sirius always shook his head when he was near. So years of perfect planning we left the dark item in the pathway of Dumbledore. We knew he would be tempted. Without Sirius by my side I was still able to call in some family favors to pull it off.

And now I saw the outcome of my backup plan. No one notice but I knew that his blackened hand will soon cause poison straight to the heart. He had months at most. I knew it. And so did he. My guess is that he would fake a glory death with his rabid dog taking the bait. Sadly I thought he was going to be more of a challenge. Perhaps Voldie won't let me down as well. I surely hope not. I have a lot of energy that I don't want it to go to waste.

Dumbledore was a fool to think he was a white wizard. No white wizard exists in this era. At least no one will get the chance to keep his hands clean while I'm still around.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors note- Dumbledore was never a dark lord. Just a fool who wanted to be the next Merlin. If anything Voldemort was the only one on my sight. Like or no like read to your own expense. Things won't be like the original plot. Just using some as a base to construct around. Also I'm doing all of this through my phone so don't judge me to harshly if I mess up.


	5. Sexy Detective

Chapter 5 Sexy Detective

"You are completely bunkers! Are you sure it will work?"

"Ron stop being a chicken and help me with this."

"But-but-but you didn't answer my question. What if we get caught?!"

"Then we blame Malfoy! Now stop worrying!"

I had a brilliant plan. Sadly I required the weasel for help. Ron should have been born a girl seriously no joke. He just complains all the time. I knew I should have gone with Longbottom. But back to my masterpiece. I've located the pipes of our water supply. Evil grin appears. Like all magical things the pipes... when specifically asked they will flow on the direction you speak of. No biggie right? Except the fact that I'm now putting permanent colorings in the water. All types of different colors! It's magically heading to the most vicious house of all four. Hint hint practically covered in green. Yupp you guess right! The evil snakes!

As much fun as that has been we need to get rid of our presence. Or we just can run!

"Come on Ron! Run faster!" Poor boy he's barely keeping up. Perhaps he'll think twice when stuffing all the food in his mouth.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Where were you this morning James?" Gosh Hermione is so hot when angered. Her hands on her hips. Pronouncing her hour glass figure.

"Say how early in the morning?"

She huffs," Around seven in the morning."

"Oh you could've just said so! Well I was dreaming of my girlfriend. And well it was kind of hot if you know what I mean ." She blushes. Good to know I can still make you blush love.

" just answer the questions. Please continue ." Without turning I can tell my head of house is annoyed.

"I was asleep at that time. Happy?"

She thinks and tilts her head. "But you usually run around the lake at that time."

"Negative I was too busy sleeping." I smile at her.

"So you had no idea the showers of Slytherin were compromised?"

"Negative I only care about one person when they shower." Winking in her direction.

"Can anyone vouch for you ?" Putting both hands in the table to emphasize how serious she was.

"Wow we should really play bad cop good cop later on Hermione." I whisper.

Coughing I reply," Positive ask Longbottom."

"We will. One last thing before you leave. Put both hands in the table." She puts on a clear liquid on both hands. Coming up with nothing. Smart Hermione but I knew all along. I wore gloves the whole time I did my scheme.

She smiles at me. Probably proud I wasn't behind it. But you see I woke up before you did love. Took the Weasley and came back in bed with you. So none the wiser we left no evidence. And we gathered a lot of witnesses by the time our prank happen.

"Say why did you interview me?"

"We found traces on Ron being the one behind it. So we had to ask you since Ron wasn't saying who helped him." Mmm Ron being loyal. He might be useful after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

With a skip on my feet I go and about with my classes. Rumor had it Ron blame Malfoy on everything. I couldn't keep my smile off my face. Which took off a lot of points in Snape's class.

"Brilliant way to get away with it." Turning around I see my girl entering my dorm.

"I have no idea what your saying Granger. I'm innocent till proven guilty."

"Guilty you are! Babe if it wasn't for the fact I sleep here. I would so tell on you."

"Wait hold up. You knew?"

"I woke the instant you left the bed. And also the Ron snores were no longer heard." Laughing at her joke.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now move I'm exhausted of being a Perfect for the day."

"I have something to confess." She turns in my arms to be face to face.

"What did you do this time?"

" I'm also in love with someone else...you see today I was taken prisoner. And this really hot detective questioned me. And well I fell in love. I'm sorry Mione but it seems like you got competition." She rolls her eyes.

"Silly Potter I don't think you have a chance with her."

"Hey! I have good looks! Any girl would be lucky to have me."

"Too bad for those girls then because your mine Potter." Kissing me slowly at first but it sure gets passionate right after. Having trouble breathing for once. My lungs scream for air but I can't I need this.

She turns our positions in bed. Her being on top of course. Each one of her knees beside my hips. Grounding her pelvis in my groin. This is getting out of hand. I'm loving every second of it.

Breathing harshly. Almost coughing. I start thinking of gross things to stop my other head from waking up any further. It's painful to be so close but so yet so far. It's impossible thought for Hermione started to kiss my neck. She will suck on some pressure points. Most likely going to leave a mark. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your mine. Only mine." With that said she rolls her hips more roughly. Doesn't stop for a moment. Lays her forehead upon mine. She growls possessively. This is so hot and I'm getting so close. Hermione Is also.

Grabbing her hips I start thrusting upwards. Meeting her in every turn.

"Fuck!" I meant it as a shout. Instead it came as a whimper. I saw white dots when I came. Hermione collapsed completely on top of me.

I'm going to need a shower and clean my pants as soon as possible. Best day ever!

"Hey...babe we should do this more often."

She laughs, "Sorry I got a little out of control." A little?

"I don't mind if you do that more often."

"Your a male of course you would like that." Sticking out her tongue.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors note- A little random shot. Putting the relationship closer each time. A head up for my readers the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update a new chapter. The reviews gives me ideas and hope I'm doing something right.


	6. Say goodbye

Chapter 6 Say Goodbye...

"Run! Don't look back!"

"Argh!"

"Come on Longbottom! Keep up!" Looking back I see Neville down on the floor. Almost crying in pain. What happen?

"I broke my ankle." I take a deep breath before going down to his level.

"Come on then. Hold on to me." Putting his arm over my shoulder I grab his wait to keep him steady. At a much slower pace we continue to our destination.

"Ssh. Keep quiet. They caught up with us." In a hurry I put on the invisibility cloak over us.

A minute later we hear a lunatic laugh.

"Come out! Come on out boys we just want to have fun!"

I feel Neville freeze. Bellatrix was once so beautiful now all that was left was her craziness. So much potential gone to waste.

"Ssh Neville I got your back. Just call for me and I'll help you destroy that bitch. But not now. Now is not the time." He struggles but after hearing my words he stops and takes a deep breath.

"I give you my word Neville." Keeping my strength in full potential in case he changed his mind. Who knew Neville could be a force to be reckon with.

Rumbling through his pants he messed with a gold coin.

"Umm Neville I don't think we can buy our way out."

He tilts clearly confused at my reaction. "You don't know what this is?"

"A galleon of course. Surely you didn't messed up your head as well as your ankle?"

"It's the token we used for D.A." D.A? What in the world is that suppose to mean?

"Ah sorry Longbottom! Was not sure anyone else kept it." He frowns but lets it pass. Gonna have to look up for the meaning behind those tokens. I suppose I've been lacking on my brothers background.

"So what now?"

"Now we wait for the cavalry to arrive."

I snicker, "Wow you've been hanging with Ron. Haven't you?"

He blushes but saying nothing to deny my question.

"Wait Neville do you like like Ron?"

If ever remotely possibly he blushes even more so. Almost as he was consider from the Weasley clan.

I want to laugh but the noise of heels clinking takes my full attention.

"Where are they?" An enraged Malfoy appears.

His lunatic aunt just laughs and ruffle his hair.

"Come on little chump. We have to go ahead of plan."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I feel my heart breaking. It's impossible how my plan worked out perfectly. Snaps killed Dumbles in front of my eyes! The idiot of Malfoy didn't have the guys to finish his deed. Leaving snake to finish the job.

Running to keep up with appearances I ran after Snape. Throwing minor curses at his back. I scream and yell for his attention.

"Come on lapdog! Be a man a fight me?!"

Snape finally stops so sudden that when he disarms me takes me by surprise.

"Surely your just like your incompetent father! Be a man you say? I'll show you."

"Crucio!" The pain was unbearable. My insides were being stretch to the limit. I couldn't think it even for a second for the pain ruled my every thought. Since this farce started I had not felt fear. True fear was now showing. But not for me. Fearing I won't see Hermione one last time. To kiss to lips. To say I love you. To tell her my name. To hear my real name spoken from her lips.

He gets down on my level. "Till next time Potter."

He leaves me stranded. Convulsing the shocks running through my body. Looking up I see him giving me a smile. He disappears soon after.

Struggling to get up I make my way back to the castle. My steps are uneven but I'm happy. Happy for Dumbles was dead. His lifeless body now lay on the front area of the castle. He didn't lay dead my hand but I still have the last laugh. Your next Voldie.

Resting my knees near his body I tear up to make a show out of it. A small hand grabs mine. Pulling me away from the crowd.

"Come on Harry." You see Ginny that's where you're wrong. Taking away my hand forcibly once I hear her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Glaring at her in full force. How dare she touch me?

She takes a step back clearly not expecting that reaction.

"Harry I didn't mean anything by it." A tear runs down her face. Surely you think I will fall for that. But Ginny don't you see I'm not him?

"Where were you taking me?"

"To the hospital everyone is there." Hermione is there.

"Ok I'll go just don't touch me." More tears run down her face. She turns her head while cleaning her tears with her hand.

"Sorry I just thought you-"

"Just forget it ever happen."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arriving to the infirmary I hug Hermione from behind. Smelling her beautiful unique odor. Kissing her neck making sure it's not my imagination running out of place.

"I love you" She turns in my arms and gives me a kiss. A short one seeing as everyone was watching out interaction. She gives me a smile. But her unshed tears makes me stop. Gathering her tighter in my arms I feel her brake down. Her head resting on my neck now.

She whispers," I love you soo much. I don't know-" takes a deep breath." I don't know what I'll do without you." Her tears are now completely running free down my shirt.

Kissing her forehead I take her hand and pull her with me. Taking her away from all this people.

Several turns after we find a ourselves in the astronomy tower. I hold her back to my chest. My arms securely tight around her waist. Images running like flashbacks. Stopping us from sleeping.

"I won't be coming back next coming year."

"I figured you would say that." I smile and kiss her curls.

"I need to search for the rest of the items." I didn't need to name them to let her know what I was speaking of.

"When do we leave?" I sigh knowing I can't stop her. I know that when I leave I'll be thinking non stop. It will be a distraction.

"Yea mate when do we leave?" Turning sharply back I see Ron resting on the wall.

"After the funeral." They both nod. Our childhood was taken in a stride and now the real game is going to start. So bet away my friends. Let's see who is the last man standing.

Say goodbye to life. Say hello to death.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors note- I'm going to be busy this upcoming weeks. Got a part time job so I'm not going to update as much. But even so I'm not letting this story go unfinished.


	7. Impossible

Chapter 7 Impossible

The view up here was beautiful. The mountains collided with one another. The fresh air felt so nice once it touch my skin. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Harry..." That's not my name.

A deep sigh is heard. "Come on mate we need to get back to the tent."

"Go ahead Ron! Let me be." Geesh stupid ginger getting me so annoyed.

"James! It's late! You better be inside the tent in less than a minute!" Ah Hermione. Well that's a different story.

Smiling I get down. Close Ron's mouth on the way. What can I say Hermione is the only one that can get me to do anything. The rewards when I listen are soooo worth it.

"Come on Ron it's getting late after all." I laugh.

Wow I felt good to laugh since we've been through some difficult months. Leaving a wedding halfway giving the thought death eaters crashed it. After that we went into my Sirius old house. Stayed there for a couple of months planning to infiltrate the ministry in order to get a necklace. Crazy no? But in the end Ron's stupidity almost got us caught! The idiot went to the wrong floor. Luckily we were able to escape with the necklace. The bad news was that we were now living in the street.

And for some reason I couldn't shake the fact we were being follow. Which is why I had taken up myself to keep watch more than once.

"James go to sleep..." Hermione says from her bunk bed.

"I'm not sleepy Mione." I lay on the sofa with a thick book on my lap.

"Babe you've been at it for several days."

"I know but I feel like the sooner we finish this the sooner I can get my life back."

I heard her soft steps coming to my direction. I close my eyes resisting her temptation. She grabs my hair. Twists her fingers expertly around my curls. Pushes me back. I feel her legs on either side of me. My oversize shirt falling from her shoulder. With my eyes still close I kiss her exposed shoulder. I feel her shiver.

I open my eyes and I see her beautiful smile. Her face is indescribable. Her body so well curved. She's gorgeous and she's all mine.

Grabbing her neck I pull her closer. Kissing her roughly as I mark my territory. I roll my hips getting some tension. Moans are escaping from our mouths. We need to stop since the ginger is right outside. But I can't help myself from grabbing her waist and thrust into her pelvis harder each time.

"James. James. Oh Merlin...that feels so good."

I can't talk. All I can make my lips form is her name. "Hermione..."

I bite her neck leaving her with a reminder. And she bites my lips drawing some blood.

I hear a cough. We freeze in our positions. It hurts to stop right when we were so close...

I look over her shoulder and see Ron standing with a very red face. He's frowning. Clearly he's mad. Oh boy surely you took Hermione was just a fling for me?

"Yes Ron?" I smirk. While Hermione is hiding fully embarrassed We got caught.

"Your turn to watch." He grumbles and goes to his bed.

I pick Hermione up with me. She curls her legs around my waist so naturally. Grabbing a blanket and our wands on the way.

"Come on we can continue this outside." I whisper to her ear.

She blushes and just hides her head in my neck. She so adorable.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finally making ourselves comfortable outside I feel Hermione falling asleep. I kiss her neck and curl her further into my warmth.

"Sleep love I'll keep watch."

Giving me one last kiss she surrenders into slumber. Leaving me to myself with my thoughts.

More planning to be done. My thoughts are so far ahead that when I hear a broken twig I almost snapped my wand by accident.

Holding my wand under the blankets I whisper. " Come out...come out wherever you are."

I see a shadow straight ahead not moving. Just facing our direction. Probably surprised I catch him in the act. But it shocked me that the spells where being infiltrated. Unless It was no stranger...

Who could it be?

A spell was ready on my lips.

My wand hiding from the strangers view.

Waiting for the next move...

I see hand standing in the air. A simple phrase is whispered.

"Don't shoot." He says.

A male.

Once he came out of the shadows I'm shocked beyond belief.

It couldn't be.

It was impossible.

"Your dead..."

"Yea I got a lot of explaining to do. But so do you Alex..."

"Only your survived?" It sounded harsh even to my own ears. But I needed to know...

"Yes...I'm sorry."

He looks down and smiles at Hermione. Unconsciously I hold her tighter in my arms.

"Did you tell them?"

"No..."

He looks sad for a moment but give me a nod. Smile at me and says "Good."

"How did you find us?"

He laughs. "It was harder than I thought."

"That not the answer I was looking."

" I managed to get into your head. Images here and there."

" Your exaushted..." I finally noticed his state. His clothes looked horrible. And his face was worn out. He looked like a total maniac.

"Yea I could say the same."

I smile knowing his words were true.

"Wish we could've met in another situation."

"I know. Sirius told me everything."

"You survived that all that matter now. Sleep and well talk more tomorrow."

"As you wish brother. Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Harry."

I feel myself getting drowsy. All what I've been fighting for has little purpose. My brother is alive. Now whats our next move...


	8. Truth hurts

authors note: Didnt want to leave you hanging so here it is. Also for that one review that said "Harry" was prejudice seriously? It's just a fanfic guys! No need to get work up over my imagination! So readers if you don't like it just stop reading. And for those faithful readers thanks for your support! I decided to give you this chapter in gratitude! So enjoy...READ TO YOUR OWN EXPENSE!

Chapter 8 truth hurts

Slap!

"Ow." Fuck that hurt more than Snape's curse.

Slap!

"Fu-"

Slap!

"Wait-"

Slap!

"Hermione wait! "

Slap!

The last out knocked me off my feet. Having no more energy to withstand another assault I just stare up at her. She's really angry. Beyond belief...my twin just hides a smile. Traitor.

"I can explain. Mione I love you. Babe plea-"

She didn't even let me finish. Just ran outside the tent without a word.

Grunting I get up slowly. Fuck my face felt like it was on fire. Hermione can sure throw a magnificent backhand.

Once I stand up I feel a strong punch hit me.

Knocking me down once more.

"Fuck Ron! What the fuck was that for?"

"You lied! "

"Yea whatever ginger go cry to your mommy for all I care."

I see him getting ready for another punch. I don't let him finish. I throw my body and knock out his air midway. Once I get on top I punch him right in the eye.

"Stay down." I see him tear up covering his eye like its golden. What a WUZZ.

A hand grabs my shoulder. Pushes me away from the redhead.

"That's enough!"

Rolling my shoulder I push my twin.

"Bugger off."

Harry stands in front of Ron in a defensive pose. His wand tight in his hand. Ready for a fight.

Looking straight in his eyes I reach my hand out and his wand appears in my grasp.

"How did you-" His mouth hanging.

I face him. So close to my other half that I can feel his breath.

"You don't stand a chance brother. Now back off or else..." I leave my threat hanging.

Without a back glance I leave the tent to look after her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I find her crying in top of a rock. Each sob breaks my hearts.

"As much as you would like I cannot say I'm sorry. For every choice that I made got me you. So hit me all you want. Punch me. Scratch me. Pinch me. Do whatever you like Hermione but I won't give up. I won't give up on us. I love you so much it hurts. Don't think I would ask for your forgiveness because I don't want it. I would do it all over again if I could."

A tear runs down my cheek. It hurts...I close my eyes and wait for a response. Several minutes later and still no reply. I was about to sit down when I feel her arms crushing me. Taking the air out of my lungs.

I kiss her head. She buries her head in my neck. Breathes my scent deeply the same way I breathe her unique odor.

"Your mine Potter." She whispers. Wraps her arms possessively around me.

"I'm yours. Only yours..." Would not have it any other way.

Her hands reaches my hair. Grabbing it forcibly. Pulling me towards her. We look straight at each other. Waiting for the other to give in.

I don't know who gave in. I only remember her taste. Her lips molding on mine. No air escaped our sweet torture.

"Hermione-" She kisses me.

"No talking-" I smile and her stubbornness.

"Babe we need to talk." She gives me a chaste kiss. Biting my lower lips before giving a deep sigh.

"Talk. But well get back to this...?" She tilts her head. Merlin she's so darn sexy.

"Yes I promise. We need to get back though. Explain everything from the start."

"Ok James..."

"That's my middle name but my first name is...Alexander. Alex for short if you will."

She whispers, "Alex..." Wow her lips forming my name was breathtaking.

I kiss her deeply. I open her mouth a little roughly. Trusting my tongue to invade her mouth completely.

"Sorry..." I laugh breaking the tension. Putting a distance away from my walking temptation.

She smiles and pulls a hand out. "Granger. Hermione Jean Granger..."

I shake her hand. "Potter. Alexander James Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"Say your a boy. I'm a girl. Wanna get together and be my boyfriend?" She whispers so silently. As if I would deny her anything.

Shaking my head I say, " Silly Granger I think your going to be the death of me."

"Likewise Potter." With my hand I rub her cheeks getting rid of any tears. Any evidence that I hurt my beautiful angel.

"I didn't meant to make you cry." I rest my hand on her cheek.

"I didn't meant to hurt you so bad. I was just so angry. Still am As a matter of fact. But I love you." She touches my red cheeks with a tender touch. So opposite from her earlier actions.

"I deserve it...besides I didn't meant to fall in love and I'm glad things didn't go our way."

"I'm glad as well."

"By the way Granger I didn't know you like it rough!" I was to close that it was hopeless to run away from her wrath.

"Oww! Oww! Babe it was a joke! Oww! Sorry!" Her pinches were horrible. I would gamble she probably drew some blood.

I kiss her to stop her from her furious attacks. What a fierce woman. Good she will keep me on my toes. Holding her waist I bring her closer to my body. Her arms go around my neck. Such a natural reaction. As if we were meant to be all along.

"Alex..." Kiss*

"mmm..." Kiss*

"We have to go back."

"Ugh ok Granger. What a buzzkill...Ouch! Forget the spells just attack them with your hands. I'm sure they admit defeat. Ouch! Kidding!"

"Keep it that way. Besides I only reserve this torture to my boyfriend."

"Oh yea? He must be a real troublemaker if he has his own type of torture."

"He's something to be wary off..."

"I'm so not!"

"So are!"

I laugh. " Ok you win. Let's get back." I intertwine my hand with hers. I'm happy beyond compare. I know a war is on our future but I'm glad Hermione will be on my side on every obstacle we encounter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

next chapter- How Harry survived...


	9. Closure

READ TO YOUR OWN EXPENSE!

Chapter 9 Closure

It's as if a battle was going to happen.

Ron and Harry on one side.

While I'm sitting next to Hermione across from them...It hurt to see my brother side with him so easily.

"Where can I start?..."

"From the beginning it would seem best." I say.

*cough*

Harry clears his throat. His nervous. Twirling his hands with one another.

"From the start..." Harry looks deep in thought.

" I remember falling...Sirius screaming my name. When suddenly it all stop and I was in a white clear room. I thought I was alone but I could hear a faint cry of pain." A tear falls his cheek.

"A piece of that bastard was I inside my head. It gave me the abilities that people frown upon..."

"Abilities?" I'm confused but Hermione just grabs my hand and nods.

She whispered in my ear." He can talk to snakes. As well as see inside his head."

Harry didn't notice our interaction he just stared ahead. As if lost in a memory.

"Harry..." I whisper.

He turns to me so fast. Almost breaking his neck at such move.

"You must understand Alex. I was lost. I cried for what I thought I had lost. That was until I saw him. Sirius explain our separation. I was mad. How could they keep us apart.? Was I too unpredictable to not know my brother? I punch him. It all seem so unreal now."

Breathing heavy Harry looked at me straight in the eyes. "He said death gave me a chance to return. I was tempted to just give in. But I had to return to give that madman a piece of me now. Show him what he took from me. From both us."

"So you came back."

"Yes death took the piece of Voldermort as payment."

"It's been months since you disappear."

"Months? No it was mere hours to me. I came back shock to my core my death was not announced. From there I made the connection of you. I was lost for days but in the end I was able to grasp images from your head. Ran into several groups looking for you guys. Luck was on my side. When finally I was able to grasp an image were Hermione whisper the name of a forest. Where her family used to take her."

"Mere days? I cried for you months! And you just describe it as it was nothing! Do you have any idea what I went through?!"

Ron stand up and gets in between us.

"Your nothing but a liar! " He spits on the ground. "We let you in! Treated you like family! I took you as a brother. I overlook your backstabbing! You took Hermione from me. So don't come here as an innocent little lamb."

I laugh. "I took nothing from you. Brother you say? No you don't know the real meaning of having a brother." Grabbing his robes. Pulling him face to face. "Hermione is mine. Get that clear in your thick head."

I feel Hermione's hands pulling me back. The moment her touch makes contact with my skin I relax completely.

Ron is not done yet. "And you know the real meaning of brother? Please you had not met Harry till today! You filthy hypocrite!"

"No I hadn't but even still I took his mantle! His worries and troubles. I made them mine. So yes I love my brother even without knowing him. I gave everything to revenge him. Call me a hypocrite if you will! After all it takes one to know one! "

I sigh. I turn to my brother. "I'm surprised you didn't see his true nature from the start. He's just using you. For you fame and glory. Brother trust me. "

Harry shrugs his shoulder. "A couple of months gives you no right to judge my friends. Ron has stood by my side since the start. Not like you. So sorry if I trust him more than you. But I barely know you."

Those words were like hundred curses sent straight to my heart. As if all I did for him was nothing.

"But I'm your brother..." Tears want to break out but I won't show him any pain he has inflicted. I'm not weak. Not now. Not ever.

A rumble is heard.

Several snaps are heard loud and clear.

"The spells are disappearing!" Hermione looks scared. She freezes me with a spell unannounced. Leaving me standing in the middle of the leaving room. She kisses me. " I love you." She throws the invisibility cloak over me.

She throws a spell to Harry's face as well. He cries out in pain. Goes to all four in the floor. His face was full of ugly red bumps.

"Surrender you fools! Show your face and see who was stupid enough to challenge the Dark Lord."

Hermione hurry my love. She finally gets everything worth in her expandable bag and stores it on the bottom of the couch.

"Help me Ron." Ron was still with a open mouth. Probably wet his pants. That imbecile.

"Come on Ron! Help me with Harry!" Finally stepping out of his shell. He goes down and gets Harry's shoulder. Picking him up with all his force.

Hermione hurries to my side. "As soon as we leave the spell will brake. Come find me." Her eyes are fill with pain. I will even if it's the last thing I do.

I saw them ramble through the whole tent. They grunted when no valuable items were found. How I wanted to grab the sword I was given on my birthday and show them no mercy.

I wanted to scream.

Do something.

Anything...

Anything to stop this pain.

The pain of taking her from me.

I will find you Granger...

Your mine.

I see them put shackles on their wrists. I see her tears running down her cheeks. And I promise I will brake all their bones. Burn all their flesh. Revenge is inevitable.


	10. Unshed tears

READ TO YOUR OWN EXPENSE...

Chapter 10 Unshed tears

I don't know or remember the way of how I got here. Nor do I want to know...

My hands were full of blood. Stain of pure filth.

I remember the screams. The yells of pure agony.

They reserved no better. Filthy mongrels.

The rain luring down on me tried to wash away my deed...

But the actions could never be forgotten.

The sword resting on my hip was the tool of destroying the last piece of innocence I had. My childhood was forever gone.

Tell me father will you still be proud of me?

Do I make you shine with awareness of the monster I've become?

They made me the villain papa. I had no other choice.

Yet I'm scared mom. I'm scared out of my wits that I won't have my happy ending.

Not when that crazy bitch is torturing my love into pure insanity.

They made me who I am...

Now they must take the monster they created.

Making it inside I take shelter away from prying eyes. Welcoming the shadows I travel like a ghost in the wind. Killing those I encountour. When suddenly I hear a sound at a distant. A cry of pain.

Her screams are loud in my ears now that I recognized. Making my blood run hot.

Pushing myself forward. I tore to the front doors of the study room with a loud bang.

"Potter! You filthy half-/-"

Her words were unfinished by the sword now resting in her stomach. Surprised she looks down. Shock clear in her face. From the corner of my eye I see her wand right in her hand ready for one last incantation. But with a blink of an eye...swish! The head is flying. No longer attached to the crazy bint. No more sounds should come from that beast. No more should suffer under her wrath.

"Alex..." Hermione...She looks so fragile. So close to be torn apart. Both psychically and mentally.

I gather her in my arms. Careful of her injuries. Mud blood was written in her arm. She tried to cover from my eye shight. But she was not fast enough.

"We have to go." Kissing her forehead I pick her up bridal style. I will deal with our issues later.

One last glance at her monster I raise my hand and command my magic to burn her corpse. Getting rid of any evidence of my presence. I gather her wand...I might need it later on.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alarms sound off. They finally took notice of an intruder. So slow. So predictable. So weak...

"An intruder! Stay alert! Close all exits!"

"Alex...We can't leave them." Staring down at her face I see she's struggling to stay awake. Oh baby how easily I could just leave with you in my arms. But my brother is still here...No matter how much I dislike him at the moment. He's still blood.

I whisper the name of my salvation, "Kreacher."

A soft pop sounds.

And old elf appears. Bowing down to show respect. It's long nose almost touching the floor.

"Master."

"Keep quiet. Do as I say. Locate my brother and the red headed boy. Once you do apparate them out of here. Take them to a safe location."

"Your wish is my command master."

Snapping his finger the mature elf disappears with out a trace.

A shout not so far is heared. "Check the dungeons! I hear something!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leaving me no where to run I find myself in a trophy room. Curious very curious indeed. A cup is held there. An exact replica of a true fortune. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff. One of the four founders of Hogwarts. But it's a replica...Where the real one is a true mystery? Oh my have you really gone mad Voldie? Relay one of your vicious precious soul piece into the cup. Mmm smart move evil lord. One could always overlook the evil vibe with such master piece. Now where did you hide it? I shall find it Riddle. This games are getting tiring. We are almost at an end. And I shall be the victory. You shall see...

"Alex..." She's exhausted. Close to giving into the world of slumber.

"We are almost out. Just one last touch." Twisting my wand I unleash the fiendfyre curse.

Now the mansion of the House of Malfoy will be burning to the ground. And all those inside of it.

A smile appears on my face. I just killed one of your castles on your board. Tell me Dark Lord what next piece are you going to sacrifice next? Seeing as your safe sanctuary is no more.

Staring down at her face I kiss each of her cheeks. Savoring the feeling of her uniqueness.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I give you my word I won't be so careless next time."

She offers me a sad smile. "It's not like I gave you no other choice."

Walking further away from the destruction I still carry her within my arms.

"How did you find us?" Tired to the core but she won't give up not knowing. It's in her nature I suppose.

"I don't remember..." Tilting my head in confusion. These past few hours passed in a blur. I truly didn't remember. Just blur memories. An anger so fierce and terrifying. The lust of vengeance. The thirst of justice. Slowly the memories were becoming more clear...

Looking down I see her light brown eyes fill with unshed tears. Her torture still clear in her mind.

"Hermione..."

"No don't...please don't." A tear runs down her cheek.

Maybe one day. Sometime in the near future I'll tell you what I did that night. Someday you'll tell what really happen down there. But for now I'm just happy your back in my arms.

A soft whisper is heard. "Master it's time."

So quiet and reserved Kreacher. I hadn't even notice his return.

"Take us with my brother."

"As you wish my lord."


	11. My own type of medicine

Mature scenes ahead...Read to your own expense.

Chapter 11 My own type of medicine.

"Ugh..."

I had a horrible headache. I didn't even had the strength to open my eyes.

The bright light was making my eyelids go a deep red.

A small cold hand touched my forehead. Getting a sigh of pleasure as a response.

"Open your eyes." I smile knowing that particular voice.

I shake my head. Denying her request.

"Open your eyes love." She kisses my cheek softly.

I keep quiet not doing anything to favor in her command.

"Babe...You have slept enough. And sleeping boyfriends don't get kisses."

I chuckle , " You must be still be recovering if your coming with such weak attempts."

I finally open my eyes to see her face. She's smiling. Content is clear in her face. As if she wasn't just torture harshly just a few moments ago...

"Yet you finally open your eyes. Sure I'm the weak one?" She tilts her head.

I laugh , " I don't mind you being the dominant in this relationship. If you like I'll buy you a whip. And you can punish me all you want. " Winking at her.

She just chuckles and shakes her head.

"You've slept for days Alex. I was worried..." Wait what? Days? No it was just hours ago...

"What happen?" Just remembering us apparate with Kreacher as our guide. Nothing more...

"Ron's older brother attacked you. It was instincts really. He thought you were impersonating Harry. Your body was too worn out that the spell he threw you almost kill Bill. So Fleur attacked you. Seeing as you hurt her mate. And your magic put up a shield as a response. Knocking her out completely. Soon after that you fainted. Your magic couldn't handle any more so it sort of put you in hibernation. Nobody could touch you without being punish."

"Umm oops?"

She shakes her head. "Imagine my surprise when only I was able to touch you."

"Oh my. Hermione what your trying to say is that you had your way with me?" Wiggling my eyebrows.

"No! Alexander I was sick worry for you."

I smile, "I wouldn't mind you know... If you did have your way with me." Winking at her.

I gather her in my arms slowly. Cringing when I receive a stab of pain in my head.

She touches my head with her hands. Messaging my temples.

Her forehead resting on top of mine. Her body felt so good next to mine.

Her essence in general was the fastest way of recovery. What a sweet type of medicine don't you think?

"Better?" She whispers.

Her breath is so calm and steady. Yet I feel her heart beat accelerating at my proximity.

"Thank you." Picking her body by her waist. I lay her body atop of mine.

The need of having her more near me was overpowering.

"Alex..." Our breaths coming uneven now.

"Mmm..."

"We...have...to...stop." Thrusting my hips slowly.

"Just...a little more."

I trace my hand around her body. Grabbing her shirt tightly in my fist. Pulling it over her head.

Her bra was a black sexy lace. I expertly twist the back hook. Letting her boobs to be release out of her prison.

Her body was so exquisite. No cuts or scratches visible. No scars. None. Without knowing it my eyes were looking for any injury. But I couldn't find a single one. Not even the scar on her arm I saw on that night.

She grabs my chin. Kisses it softly. "Fleur knows a lot of spells. That got rid of my wounds."

Kissing her mouth deeply. We fight for dominance.

Once she took a much needed breath...I trailed my lips on her neck. While still thrusting my hips upwards. Slowly not letting the passion die out so quickly.

With an open palm I rub her exposed chest. Making a moan escape her.

Twisting my body sideways. I'm able to lay her beneath me. Opening her legs wider while I position myself in between. Rubbing my erection on her wet entrance.

Breathing deeply I whisper on her ear. "I want you so bad. I need you."

Hermione takes a while to respond. "Take me..." She says after several painful seconds

A wide smile appear on my face. I couldn't help it...

She laughs. Touching my cheek so tenderly.

"Your such a man."

Resting my forehead on her neck to hide my embarrassment.

She twists my curls with one hand while the other trails on my back.

"My man." She tightens her pull on my hair and pulls my head forward.

Kissing me forcibly. She unknowingly returns the heated passion once more.

Her hand trailing down my back stopping at the edge of my boxers.

"Take it off..."

Smiling I almost rip my boxers off me. While she tries to take off her skirt.

Shaking my head I pull away her hands. Picking her skirt to her waist I rip of her underwear.

"Sorry." Picking her bottom to zip down her skirt.

"Hurry..." Finally pulling her skirt out on the floor. We lay naked. My body on top of hers.

Loving the way it's skin to skin now. No more barriers...

Rubbing my dick on her entrance. Making her body curl closer to me. Molding her body to mine.

Grabbing her legs around my waist I kiss her deeply once I break in. Just a little. Not all the way. I wait for her body to stop shaking from the nerves.

Once it stops I push all the way. Breaking her hymen in a stride.

She whimpers softly. "Wait...just a moment."

Her muscles gripping me so tightly it was hard to resist such temptation. Such a beauty.

I feel her release her grip. Without waiting for an answer I pick up a pace.

Thrusting In and Out.

In...  
Out...

Picking up the pace when I feel her hands clutch tighter in my hair.

I'm almost pounding my now. Her moans are a sweet melody. Pulling her spell over me more into my veins. She was my siren. She is my angel. And now there's no way I will let her out of my grasp.

A knock is heard.

Hermione covers my mouth rapidly.

"Shh..."

I don't stop my hips though. I just slow down my pace. Making my hips go deeper inside her.

She looks at me and shakes her head. Biting her lip to stop herself from moaning.

The doorknob turns. Faster than lighting I pull my hand forward and will my magic to my command.

It rattles but no intruder emerges. A louder knock is sound.

I go faster...

Harder...

Deeper...

Having both hands in each side of her waist. My thrusts become more in precise.

I'm so close...

She gasps all of the sudden. Her mouth forming a perfect O. And that's when I feel her muscles clutch my dick so tightly. I was afraid it was going to be pull off.

A few more thrusts and I release my sperm inside of her.

Completely spend I rest on top of her. My head laying in her chest. Love the way her mounds of flesh are not too big or too small. They are just perfect.

Two more louder knocks are heard.

Kissing each breast I get up. Pulling up my boxers on the way to the door.

Releasing the locking spell with a flick. I open the door an inch. Not letting the intruder see Hermione. Only I had that right. That privilege to witness such a perfection.

Seeing my reflection in front of me I smirk.

"Yes brother?" I say.

He looks at my appearance and frowns.

"Where's Hermione?"

Keeping my smirk in place I say, "Exhausted. I'll tell her you passed by."

His face turns an ugly red.

I hear behind me Hermione struggling with her clothes.

"I need to talk to her. We need to talk about some plans."

Confused I ask, "What plans?"

"None of your business. Now let me speak with Hermione." He says harshly.

I feel her hand resting on my back. She kisses it on several parts. For some reason those kisses burn. A lot...

I draw the door more open. Letting my brother see Hermione. Fully clothed thank goodness.

"What plans?" I ask again. Facing Hermione now.

She gives me a chaste kiss. "Dress love. Meet us downstairs when your ready." A blush covering her face and neck.

She leaves us alone. Probably heading downstairs.

When I look across at my brother. I see him with a smile on his face.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." He must have thought we were fighting.

"Why do you say that?" Frowning.

"Well apparently she didn't tell you about the "plans"..." Doing air quotes on the word plans

Smirking I reply back. "Yea not much talking happen...If you know what I mean." Winking at him.

Harry pushes me inside the room. Gets so close to my personal space.

"If you touch her-"

"If I touch her what? Oh brother I thought you were smarter than this. So please don't be an idiot like you ginger buddy and mind your own business."

"She is my business."

"Not anymore. You left us. She is mine. The better you realize the sooner you will see. Hermione is my girlfriend not yours."

Nothing more to say he glares at me one more time. Before leaving the room in a fit.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Author notes : My apologies for the long wait. Tell me what you think. Your opinions are highly appreciated. Any ideas of how to continue are highly welcome. And if anyone knows a beta that would like to oversee my story I would gladly appreciate it if they could contact me. It would make things so much easier since I'm doing this all by my iphone.


	12. Bite Me

Chapter 12 Bite Me

My back burned like hell with every step I took. The shirt brushing on my sensitive skin. Turns out Hermione was a little possessive when it came to sex. If anything the broken skin at my back was more than enough evidence. The long deep scratches she left me was proof enough that our encounter this morning was not a dream...

Taking the final step downstairs I look around my surroundings. It's a very small cottage. Didn't have much furniture but nevertheless it was well decorated.

And that's when I see them. Harry, Ron, and my Hermione have their backs to me. But I can see clearly they are looking over a map. They are so focused they don't see me...or him.

My magic feels someone else staring from the shadows. Once I focus on that point I can see the intruder. A goblin...

"Tell me goblin why are you hiding in the shadows?" The goblin sharply turns in my direction. Shocked I was able to see pass his wards. But all of that happen in mere seconds before the goblin schooled his features once more.

"Alex. He's here to help us." Hermione says. She comes up to me and intertwines our hands.

"He's an outcast." She whispers in my ear.

"A goblin helping us? In what?"

"He's helping us break into Gringotts." Ron replies proudly. Probably glad he knew of the plan before me.

They all wait for my reaction. Even the goblin was waiting for my response. I stay silent for a few seconds. Molding over my thoughts.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

Harry slams his fist in the table. "Your not coming with us."

"How come?" I put an arm around Hermione's waist. Drawing her closer. Subconsciously asking for her support.

"Your no longer coming with us. The Dark Lord can not find out about you. I will not let my last family member die because of me. He will not take my brother from me."

I smirk, " Don't be a idiot. I'm stronger than you. Smarter. Faster. Tell me brother who is really protecting who?"

"He's right Harry. He's more qualified of doing this task." Hermione adds.

Harry practically growls. And turns defeated back to the map. Getting close I whisper on Hermione's ear. " You do know you just call me a qualified thief? My my Mione did you really want to go on my word and play bad cop good cop? I'm soo in Granger."

She blushes and coughs to cover up her unusual behavior. She tips on her feet and whispers back on my ear. "Behave thief. You'll get your punishment later."

I chuckle bringing the ginger boy attention to me. "What?"

He just shakes his head. Red all over his face. "Nothing."

I shrug my shoulders. Ugh that brought the pain back in full force. "Oww..." Hermione turns sharply at my sounds. Tilts her head confused until she realized the reason of my pain. She mouths the words "Sorry...". I just shake my head and mouth back. "Worth it." She smiles and grabs my hand pulling me to the table where the map is.

"What's the plan?" I ask. Trying to diffuse my pain.

"The Weasley boy will be in disguise acting as a guard. Lady Hermione will be personating Lady Lestrange. With the wand you retrieved and a hair we found on the clothes of that night. Mr. Potter will be under the invisibility cloak with me. You Lord Black is a mystery...What to do with you?" The goblin said with no humor but respect on his voice. He stood straight at his full height. Looking directly at my eyes with such defiance...

"You could always pretend to be my human slave. Get all over the floor and beg for my attention. " Ron smirks

"Bite me. Oh wait never mind I said that. You'll probably like that wouldn't you? You sick ginger boy. Sorry Weasley but I don't roll that way."

Hermione smacks my arm. "Alexander! Behave."

I stick my tongue out. " Bite me. And you my Lady are so allowed to do so." Wiggling my eyebrows for a better effect. "Right well I'll think of what to do. But for the moment get everything ready as plan. When the times comes I'll be right behind you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ow... Ow...Oww!"

"Babe stay still." Hermione was currently residing on top of me. That would be perfect except she's curing my back with some lotion that hurt a lot. So here I am laying face down with my hot girlfriend on top of me. I had other plans for tonight but noooo the stupid shirt made my scabs glue to the silk. Reopening my wounds completely. And to make things worse she was rolling her hips so seductively every time she applied the lotion. My groin was screaming for attention.

"Mmm Mione..." Ah it started to finally feel much better now. Closing my eyes to enjoy the pleasure.

Her breath was so close to my ear now. "Better?" She whispers.

"Don't stop. That feels so good." Her hands were like heaven. The way she massaged my muscles. The way she ran her nails softly across my boxers...wait a second.

"Alexander... You've been a bad boy." My eyes wide open now. A grin slowly appears on my face.

"The baddest I'm afraid." Showing no regret. Not in the least for my earlier behavior.

She bites my shoulder gently at first but the pain soon erupts. It was becoming so hot I couldn't feel the pain only her delicious mouth on my skin. Her tongue running over her rough bite.

I couldn't lay still no more. Switching my position. She still had the upper hand. Her curly hair was now covering us from any outsiders.

"Ready for your punishment? " She grabs my hair with her left hand forcibly. While her right hand trails my chest with her nails. Soo incredible sexy.

I grin at her. Looking up to my death angel smile back so naturally.

"Bite me." I laugh remembering the bite comment I told her earlier. "Give me your best shot Granger!

Authors note : Review! Tell me what you think. I welcome ideas gladly. Makes things much easier for my imagination to take the form of the upcoming scene. So review away! Give me your best shot.


End file.
